


A bad birthday fanfic

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, I aged down pidge for effect, Pidge Whump, Pls don't kill me, angst pidge, birthday pidge, pidge birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: The samoan lifted up the top half of her flight suit and calmed his facial features and made a face at Lance to do the same. Pidge was swearing like a sailor. And her wound? well he was just trying not to dry heave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A bad birthday fanfic

Blackness...then light, overwhelming, blinding light. Pidge opened her eyes, trying to push back the feeling to just let go. She tried to focus on something anything. Her lion was green, her brother was missing, and oh a good thing to point out in this situation; she was captured.

Now aware enough to process what was happening she heard voices. One was large and one was skinny, thats not right she wasn't hearing she was seeing. what she heard was Lance's Cuban high pitched cursing. Then-ShIt SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Everything burned and someone screamed. It may have been her. The white was back but this time receded much faster as the buring pain slowed to a level that she could focus at. She heard Hunk's soothing voice. So three paladins were captured then. Pidge could ask what exactly happened later.

"Hunk, Lan-Sweet mother duckin space balls"

"Glad to know you're feeling better now"

"Sure Hunk sure"

"How are you feeling Pidgey?"

"Like shit, hows your day going?"

"Swell and yours?"

"Not quite how I wanted to spend my birthday"

Thats right more was coming back to her.

"Hold up its your birthday Pidge!?"

"Ye-SHIT-Yepper"

"Lance,hold her still, Pidge I need to see how bad it is. Keep talking to her".

The samoan lifted up the top half of her flight suit and calmed his facial features and made a face at Lance to do the same. Pidge was swearing like a sailor. And her wound? well he was just trying not to dry heave. 

"So you're seventeen now?"

"n-no no"

"sixteen?eighteen? Don't tell me you're older than us!?"

"Lan-Lance FUCK"

"Sorry Pidge"

"sokay Hunk"

"How old are you then?"

"thirteen"

The yellow and blue paladins sucked in a breath. They had thought Pidge was the same age as them but she was four fricken years younger.

"Sheesh Pidge how did you fake your I.D.?"

Hunk nodded at Lance they just had to keep her awake for a bit longer.

"H-Hacked Hacked the F.B.I. database"

"Really!"

"Mhhm"

"Pidge stay awake for me buddy!"

"why?"

Lance stopped for a moment before he realized she must be hallucinating.

"MATT! WHY"

"Whoa Pidge calm down we got you!"

The door blasted open and Pidge finally passed out from the pain.


End file.
